The objective of this project is to develop and implement sophisticated point-of-care EHR-based clinical decision support that (a) identifies and (b) prioritizes all available evidence-based treatment options to reduce a given patient's cardiovascular risk (CVR). After developing the EHR-based decision support intervention, we will test its impact on CVR, the components of CVR, in a group randomized trial that includes 18 primary care clinics, 60 primary care physicians, and 18,000 adults with moderate or high CVR. This approach, if successful, will (a) improve chronic disease outcomes and reduce CVR for about 35% of the U.S. adult population, (b) maximize the clinical return on the massive investments that are increasingly being made in sophisticated outpatient EHR systems, and (c) provide a model for how to use EHR technology support to deliver personalized medicine in primary care settings.